Pokemon: Mythos
by Omnistar
Summary: This is a collection of stories that summarizes the epic historical backstory of my main fanfic, Pokémon: The Lord of the Elements. Explore the rich legends and mysteries that surround the Pokémon World. Discover ancient evils lying the doorstep of our future heroes. Unravel the secrets of the Elemental Gems. Drama, tragedy, fantasy, romance, heroism. Explore it all. Rated T-M. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Mythos

 **Hey, everyone! This is the first chapter in a collection of stories that gives a detailed account of the backstory to my other fanfic in progress, Pokemon: The Lord of the Elements. If you haven't already started reading it, I suggest doing so. I'm not sure how many chapters for this I will do, but I already have a few in mind that will pinpoint major events that effect the story in PTLotE. In either case, please read both, and submit reviews to both if you are able to!**

 **Before reading, however, it is fair to warn the reader that PM is not your average story. While each story in the fic are in chronological order historically speaking, each chapter is its own story in the greater history of PM. This does not imply "one shots," but does imply that each chapter is separated by a significant timespan. That being said, do not treat the chapters as simple chapters, but rather as summaries of a far greater tale that would more or less be too long to tell.**

 **In any regard, please read PTLotE, and leave reviews for it and PM! I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part, all, great, or small, of the Pokémon franchise. Seriously, why would I be writing something like this if I did?**_

Chapter 1

Of Arceus and the Other

And of the Creation of the World

In the beginning was The Ancient One, who, in the ancient tongue of the Regisians, was named Shinkari, the Light of Truth. And He first made the Egg of Cosmos of His thought, and from it hatched the Other first, and Arceus, who followed by clinging to the heel of the Other, later. And when the brothers had come into being, Shinkari built the Halls of Origin for them to dwell.

Now Halls of Origin was all that there was in the great vastness of the Void in when the brothers began, and there they were taught by Shinkari in many things, for He delighted in the brothers. But the brothers differed from each other in their teachings, for Arceus desired only knowledge and wisdom, while the Other desired great strength and power. At first, the brothers were taught together, but they grew apart, spending time to learn from Shinkari alone.

But, while Shinkari would teach Arceus, the Other would often tread out into the Void, which he thought Shinkari ignored, in search of the Egg of Cosmos, for the Other put it in his heart to fill the vast emptiness of the Void and to rule over it. Yet, Shinkari knew the secret desire of the Other as well as his wanderings into the Void and, after a time unfathomable to the minds of men and pokémon, called the brothers to him. And when the brothers came before the throne of Shinkari, they were greatly afraid, for they had been apart for a time immeasurable. Yet, Shinkari smiled at them and lifted His hands.

"Much I hath taught ye," Shinkari said, "and much ye hath learned. No longer are ye children, but ye hath been molded into My instruments. Behold! I hath seen the desires of thy hearts, and I hath delighted to give ye gifts to work My will. Until now, I hath denied thy strength to form the Void, but now I deem ye ready."

But the brothers were troubled in their hearts, for they did not understand the words of Shinkari, and Shinkari rose from His throne went out into the Void. And when the brothers followed him into the vast darkness of the Void, He lifted His hands again and the brothers saw images of a world and worlds play out before their eyes. And the brothers marveled at the vision showed to them, for it was indeed more beautiful than the desires of their hearts could have hoped for. But the Other put it in his heart that he alone should rule over the universe that he saw in the vision, and cast out Arceus from the glory of its making. But Shinkari knew the desire of the Other's heart.

"Wouldst thou deny thy brother the portion of the glory I hath intended for ye both?" Shinkari asked the Other. "I hath given ye both gifts to aid each other in this endeavor, that it is necessary for that thou must aid the other. Therefore, remember! All works that ye do hath their innermost source in Me, that I may mold all thy works into a greater thing which ye cannot perceive."

And the Other was filled with shame at the words of Shinkari, but that shame fueled a secret anger and hatred towards his brother and towards Shinkari. Now when Shinkari removed the vision from their eyes, He discharged the brothers and tasked them, giving them the freedom to fill the void as a painter would fill a blank canvas, and Shinkari returned to His throne to watch. Thus, the brothers took council together, and sought fulfil the vision that they had seen.

And after they took council together, they began to fill the void with the shapes of planets and the light of stars. However, despite their efforts, the works of their hands were cold and unable to bring animation into the universe, nor could the stars bring light or heat to anything. But while the Other tried to force things into motion, Arceus went to Shinkari and petitioned to bring motion into universe.

Thus Shinkari stretched forth His hand to touch Arceus' head, Arceus was given the ability to form life. And from Arceus came, after a time, two sets of triplets: the first being Dialga, Palkia, and Girtina, who were the sisters first, and the brother; and the second was Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit, who were the brothers first, and the sister. And so it was that Arceus gave motion and spirit to universe through these six.

But while Arceus knew the power, strength, and purpose of five of his children, it was Giratina that he seemed to give no thought to, and the Other took notice of this. And, so while Arceus taught his other children and had them specialize in their gifts, the Other sought out Giratina so he might fulfil the dark desires of his heart. The Other, therefore, sought ever after to destroy his brother so he might rule the universe alone.

"My brother is a fool for ignoring thee," the Other said to Giratina when the two were alone. "He teaches thy brothers and sisters for he knows they are weaker than he, but thou art stronger than them all. Why shouldst thou not hath their gifts? Why should my brother ignore thee when thou art all he needs to ensure the universe stays in motion? He doth not care for thee, nephew, but I know thy potential. Therefore, strike down thy sisters, Dialga and Palkia, and the others, and take their powers for thine own, and I shall promise thee a place at my right hand, and rule under me."

And so the Other put the seeds of doubt and hate inside Giratina whenever they were alone, and the Other successfully turned the son of Arceus against him. Now when the universe was nearing the completion of its formation, and the planets were almost ready to be filled, Giratina made his move against his sisters, and turned them against each other. And while the two fought, the universe began to shake and slowly crack upon itself.

So fierce was the battle between Dialga and Palkia, that even where the universe had not expanded into the Void felt the clashing blows between Time and Space. And so, while Dialga and Palkia fought, Giratina made his move to destroy Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit, hoping yet to steal their powers for his own so he could be the embodiment of the spirit of the universe.

And as the six children of Arceus fought against each other, the Other sneered and laughed. He laughed at how easy it was to turn the son of Arceus against him. He laughed again at how the children of Arceus would destroy each other. And he laughed a third time at his own genius that such the sinister laughter was heard by Shinkari above the sounds of chaos that entered the Halls of Origin.

And Arceus himself tried to intervene in the ensuing chaos in a desperate attempt to calm his children, but the Other appeared and struck Arceus so that Giratina could complete the desires of the Other. War raged around the twin brothers in such a way that stars exploded into supernovas, planets broke apart into asteroid fields, and each attack seemed to cause the universe to expand further and further apart. However, unknown to either Arceus or the Other, Shinkari intended that the spirits of the twin brothers could not destroy each other. Therefore, one can only be subdued until a time comes that the spirit of the twin regains his strength once more.

Now, Shinkari heard the noise of war echo throughout the universe and the vastness of the Void where the universe was growing, and was moved to anger upon seeing the chaos of the Other. And when Shinkari rose from His throne in wrath, the twin brothers felt the burning light of Shinkari's rage fall upon them, and the Other broke off his violent engagement to flee into the darkness of the Void. And so bitter peace was brought back into the universe, which was now all but destroyed. But Arceus was filled with rage when the fighting ended, and turned to Giratina in wrath.

"What is this that thou hast done?" Arceus roared in fury. "What caused thee such malcontent that thou thought it good to destroy thy brothers and sisters?"

"That thou would deny me the gifts that thou hast given my brothers and sisters!" Giratina answered. "Wouldst thou deny the truth my uncle hath given me?"

"Foolish child that thou art!" Arceus answered back. "Hast thou not seen that I knew thy potential? That I intended thee for something more? Why wouldst thou need lesser gifts if thou art intended to by steward? But now, because of thine impatience, and because thou hast done evil by heading the voice of thine uncle, thou shalt not have any portion of the inheritance I designed for thee. Because thou desired to murder thy brothers and sisters, I banish thee! And I shalt not thee to the Void where thou wouldst listen more to the malice of thine uncle, but I will make a place where thou shalt dwell forever alone, cut off from the beauty the universe!"

And so Arceus formed next the Distortion World, and cast Giratina into it, before sealing him off from all else that existed. And when Giratina realized the evil that he committed, great shame overtook him, and we wept bitterly for himself. But Shinkari took pity on Giratina and came to him in the Distortion World, and Giratina was troubled greatly in his heart and fell before Shinkari in great fear.

"Fear not!" Shinkari smiled. "I know the darkness the that thou hast been blindly led into. Thy uncle hath committed great evil against you, but that doth not lessen the evil thou hast committed against thy kin. I shalt not remove the curse of thy father to be banished here, but I shalt give thee the knowledge that I grant thee some mercy.

Behold! Thou shalt be the ruler of this place, and, in time, thou shalt come into subjects that thou shalt rule and that thou shalt lead to me. For while thou may be cut off from the world, all those who dwell in it shalt come to thee. But, beware, for there shall come a day when thine uncle shall be banished to this place as well to steal away those whom I hath given thee. And he shall use those he steals to wreck chaos upon creation, but I shall give thee leave to protect the world in times of great distress.

Behold! In the center of this place, I shall make a city that thou shalt see and that thou shalt lead to any who desire rest. I shall make a straight road to it that only thou wilt see, and it shall be that road thou shalt defend from thine uncle, for he shall surely use it to leave this place. Therefore, be strong, and stand firm, for thou shalt come into power that even thy father hath not, and it shall be my gift to thee, and I shall guide thee."

And so it was that Giratina became the ruler of the Distortion World, which is the Spirit World, and rules there to this day while also in constant conflict with the Other. Therefore, it is said amongst the ancient Regisians that Giratina is the only true defense that the world has against the might of the Other, for it has long been foretold that the world shall end when Giratina is defeated and the Other escapes his ancient prison. And is also said that in that day, Arceus shall not withstand the greater might of his brother, but it shall be, when all things seem lost, that Shinkari will at last pass judgement and strike down the Other before all things are made new.

Now after the Other fled into the Void, Arceus took one of the planets that had been destroyed and reshaped and filled it. And when Arceus had sent his second children to put a spirit in the world, it came to life and slowly formed until Arceus deemed the time right to birth his third children: Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre. From these three, the seas were filled, and the land was shaped.

Thus the time of the Greater Pokémon began, and the world was ruled by fearsome powers that humans today only know as myths and legends. For many ages, the world was slowly populated and formed by creatures of legend, creating the natural world humans and the lesser pokémon would come to know. And the last of the Greater Pokémon to come into the world, before humans came into existence, was the ancient immortal Mew, whom Arceus favored highly. And at this time, the Other began his quiet watch on the world, waiting for a moment to strike.

…

 **Hey, everyone! Yes, I know, this opening chapter was short. A creation story, as a rule, is meant to be short and to the point. Of course, as I said in my opening A/N, these chapters are intended to be major summaries of the backstory mythology to PTLotE. Though, hopefully I wasn't lacking in detail to the point that it didn't make sense. Surprisingly, it was actually a little difficult writing this. Oh well, at least the main fic, PTLotE, has tons of detail! Hehe.**

 **That being said, I'm fairly certain (at least some) future chapters will have more detail. In any regard, please leave your reviews. And please give Pokemon: The Lord of the Elements a read and review if you are curious to see how all of this will connect together! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon: Mythos

Chapter 2

Of the Annuls of History

And the Coming of Men

These are the histories that have been passed down in Regisian lore until the day of the Great Cataclysm: In the beginning, Shinkari, The Ancient One, made the first two pokémon: Arceus and the Other. He made them alike, yet opposite, granting Arceus the gift of knowledge and wisdom, while granting the Other great power and strength. And He determined them to be His vessels to carry out the filling of the Void, which is vast beyond the minds of all but Shinkari. But the Other filled his heart with hatred for his brother, and hatred for Shinkari, believing that he alone should rule all that would be made inside the vastness of the Void.

So the Other worked with Arceus for a time, seeking a moment in which he could strike against his brother, and found that moment in the six children of Arceus, of whom consisted Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. From these six, Arceus brought motion into the universe, and gave it the life that neither Arceus nor the Other could create. For as great as they were, they were still finite, and could not bring all things to being by their will. But Shinkari was pleased with the admission of Arceus' weakness, and granted Arceus the strength to bring life to the universe through these children.

Now Arceus upheld each of his children, teaching them in the manner that The One taught him, but Giratina he neglected, acknowledging that the strength of Giratina was stronger than the other five. And so Arceus determined to make Giratina master over his brothers and sisters, but the Other whispered envy and hatred into the mind of Giratina until Giratina rebelled against his father. Thus the first war for all things began, and Shinkari wept upon His throne, having spoken the glory of history's beginning, and the triumph of its end.

But Shinkari, enraged by the actions of the Other, caused the war to cease, and the Other fled in fear of Shinkari. So Arceus, filled with his own rage, made the Distortion World, and banished Giratina to it. But Shinkari was merciful to Giratina, giving Giratina the chance to serve Him, but also placing Giratina under a limbo that would only allow Giratina to see the chaotic nature of the Distortion World rather than its beauty.

And so, after the fighting was done, and Giratina locked away, Arceus, along with his five remaining children, formed the world, and gave it shape, but did not fill it. Yet, for that task, Arceus formed his Third Children: Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre: The lords of the sky, land, and sea, and bid them to fill the earth as they saw fit. And so it was done until the world became populated and filled with great beauty.

Now peace was on the face of the Earth in those time, after the children of Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre aided in the fashioning of the world. And when the time came, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf chose to have their own children in the world. But the most favored of all of these children was Mew, who was still yet immortal. Now when Mew came into the world, there were eighteen of them in their beginning. And so Arceus took them and taught them the elements, but each Mew favored a particular element over the others, and they became masters of their own powers.

However, when many ages had gone by, Shinkari arose and went into the universe to see what Arceus had done. Yet He frowned, seeing the exhaustion of Arceus and his children, and knew that they sought rest from their many labors. But the world was not yet complete. And so, in secret, Shinkari took the dust of the Earth and fashioned the bodies of humans. Yet, they were given spirits provided by Shinkari Himself, and not by Second Children of Arceus.

"For a while longer, ye shall yet sleep," Shinkari said, "for presence of ye shall trouble the offspring of Arceus, and they will surely kill ye. Therefore, I shall wake ye in the time appointed. And I shall give ye a different gift that will shape the world. Though ye shall inherit the world, I place ye in stewardship of it, for the world does not belong to ye, but to all things. Therefore, ye shall care for it and those who dwell here, for ye shall represent Me time and time again, though ye shall be destined to fall short."

And when Shinkari had hidden them, He went away and continued His watch upon the world. But the Other knew of the Second Children of The One, for he saw it in the vision that Shinkari had given to the twin brothers. Now the Other began to search for the children that The One had made, but he could not find them while they still slept. Yet he took a form invisible to all others, so that he could go unnoticed by the descendants of Arceus. And the hatred of the Other grew greater in his heart when he saw them. No longer did he desire to rule them as he once did, but his desire was to kill them all and make his own children that he could rule.

Now after many ages of the world had passed, and the appointed time for humanity's awakening drew near, the Mew species had grown great around the world. But, because of their immortality, they did not produce many offspring. Yet, they had become their own people, and outnumbered the species of pokémon around the world. And because of their knowledge given to them by Arceus, they had grown more and more in power and wisdom, discovering secrets to their power that allowed them to enter the Distortion World and speak to Giratina.

From Giratina, who came to love the Mew who found him, they obtained greater power, but only the elders of the immortal Mew toyed with the power they didn't understand. But the Other watched them and sneered, for his rage and jealousy against these "favored of Arceus" only grew at their display of power. And the Other grew afraid of Mew, saying to himself that their advance for power could only progress whilst they were unified. And so the Other went amongst the ancient Mew, in their dreams, and sowed seeds of distrust in them until they divided into elemental groups that fought ever against each other.

And the Other smirked when he saw the disputes between the Mew; and his heart grew ever more with malice and destruction until he no longer cared if he ruled over a world of ashes. But the Earth trembled under these wars until both Groudon and Kyogre awoke from their ancient slumber, and with a terrible resolve, for the Other had entered their dreams and corrupted them to senseless destruction. And so the immortal Mew fought each other, and against Groudon and Kyogre separately, and the world bled under the display of power their power.

Now it was at this time that Shinkari once again came into the world and walked in the untouched lands of the East. Where He walked, flowers bloomed under His feet, and the sun shone brighter to show Him the glory of the world's beauty. And Shinkari looked to the West and frowned, for the storm clouds of the Other hung low over that part of the Earth, ready to destroy the world. But then He smiled at the darkness in the West and laughed.

"For a while longer, ye who are in that part of the world shall suffer," He said, "but I shall send to ye helpers who shall help to liberate ye from the yoke ye suffer. Behold! At the first light of the new day, the world shall change once more. This shall be the first of three changes it must suffer before the fate of the world must play beyond the vision that My servant, Arceus, hath seen."

And so Shinkari vanished from the world once more, and went to prepare Giratina for the coming of the dead into his realm, as well as the coming of the Other. Now the sun was in the fulness of its strength that day men awoke, and smiled upon the world at the coming of Shinkari's new children. In this way, the power of Arceus was worked in his slumber and that power merged with the light of the sun to form Solgaleo. But Shinkari, who watched these events take place, willed for the moon to dim the light of the sun from burning the world, and Lunala was formed with Solgaleo under the light of a solar eclipse. Thus men awoke beneath the sun, moon, and stars, and therefore love most the beauty of dusk and dawn.

Now it is said amongst the Regisians that when men awoke the Voice of Shinkari came to them. And while they had no language, they knew the Voice, and their hearts and minds understood what they heard. Yet, because they could not see what called to them, they were greatly frightened.

"Peace!" Shinkari said to them. "Be not afraid. Ye are but children in this strange world, but ye shall come to understand it, and inherit it; but now ye must learn. Call upon Me, and I shall aid ye. Yet, there shall come a day when ye must learn to walk."

Now they did not fully understand the meaning of the Voice when it said that they must one day learn to walk, but Shinkari taught them. Yet they grew dependent on Shinkari, not wishing to do things on their own, and Shinkari spoke to them less and less so they might grow. But it was when they formed their own civilization that the Other found them and came to them. And when he appeared to them, he was as beautiful as the morning sun upon the waters of a lake. Once again, the humans became afraid of what they had seen, but the Other laughed.

"I come to ye in friendship," the Other smiled deceitfully. "Why doth ye cry out in fear when I hath designed to teach ye and make gifts for ye?"

"Art thou the Voice that spoke to us before?" they questioned, hoping beyond hope that they could now meet their Helper face to face. But the Other roared in rage, and the humans bowed before him in fear.

"Ye spoke with the devourer, who hath sought ye out and lives in darkness," the Other growled. "Whom doth ye believe protected ye from that darkness and sent the devourer away?"

And so the humans looked to each other, some in cautious doubt, and the others in belief, but they took the Other as their leader and he became a god amongst them. Slowly, the Other turned humans away from The One, but The One watched, and spoke yet to those humans who rejected the Other in their hearts. And so the Other taught them, and the humans, for a time, grew, but the Other began to work immorality inside them soon after, and turned them to evil. But those who heard yet the Voice of The One would not follow the Other into evil, but rather pushed against the Other by pointing out the evil the Other would work. Yet the Other convinced those who followed him that the ones who cried out against him were mad, and not to be listened to.

Thus the evil of Men was influenced greatly by the Other, and they murdered and stole from each other. They committed acts of adultery, and preformed all manner of evils in the presence of the Other. And the Other enslaved them, and made them do his bidding, but those who were worst in their evil he favored highly, and taught them dark secrets. So those the Other highly favored made the enslaved build a great temple of dark design. And there, they became sorcerers. It was also a palace for the Other when he visited the humans he enslaved, and a great altar of fire stood in the middle of the great hall that was inside. There, they sacrificed children, women in pregnancy, and any who those sorcerers were displeased by or spoke against the Other. And they practiced their dark magic in darkness of that place, and the screams of many who entered it were heard across the land. Thus they came to necromancy, and the stench of their evil rose The One, who saw their dead servants perform in the name of the Other, and The One was patient with Men no longer. So, when the sun went down that day, a great earthquake shook the land where Men inhabited, and the dark temple of the Other came crashing down. The fire of the altar, though, did not die, but engulfed the rubble in its flames, and reached out to devour the necromancers who were not cut down with the temple. And so Men heard the Voice of The One for the last time:

"Ye hath forsaken and forgotten Me and hath come into the hands of suffering and destruction because of it!" The Voice cried out in burning anger in hearts and minds of Men. "And now ye serve a 'master' who is faithless and seeks only the end of ye upon this Earth. But I hath not forgotten. Nor hath I forsaken what is Mine. Therefore, ye shall suffer a while longer until thine suffering grows too great and ye understand the truth of the question I demand of ye: 'Who is the true Lord of this Earth? The god ye now serve, or I, who made him?'"

Thus the humans became greatly afraid once more, some of the Voice itself, some of the Other, and others of the wrath the Voice had spoken, for they knew not what the Voice had meant. And it was shortly after that the Other once again came amongst humans and his wrath poured out onto them. Many, in that day, he slaughtered, and many more he caused great pain to before imprisoning or putting to work. And he raised other sorcerers, and made them crueler than the ones before. But some humans, even amongst those the Other tried to teach magic, heard the Voice of The One strongly in their hearts and rose up against the Other and his sorcerers.

"We hath been lied to and betrayed!" they cried out against the followers of the Other. "And now we know that it was not the Voice that sought to devour us, but the Other, who hath brought lifeless sleep unto us!"

Thus they rebelled against the Other, and killed the servants of the Other, if they could, to escape. Many fell in the attempt to flee the wrath of the Other's evil, and many others were hunted down by the servants of the Other and sacrificed to him. Yet, there were some The One safeguarded from the Other's watch, and directed those humans westward under a leader they chose amongst themselves. And though their leader did not know where he was going and where they would stop, they trusted him. And so The One watched them, and drove their leader to continue on, though no human knew the Power that drive came from. Yet, they eventually stopped their long migration at a great with a land around them that was plentiful for food and good for farming. Everywhere were there flowers, and at the center of the lake were two islands. The lesser island, at the true center of the lake, held a small forest with a large, white tree that towered over the island, but the greater island towered like hill that formed into a plateau at the very top of the it. And it was here, at the shores of this lake, where they would colonize, and would come to meet Mew.

…

 **Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter on the continuing background history of my main story, Pokemon: The Lord of the Elements. Please leave your reviews. If there are any histories mentioned in my main that you want me to write about, please tell me in your review. Have a good day, everyone!**


End file.
